wikiswtorrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Brotherhood
The Dark Brotherhood was a Dark Side Cult that was active around the time of the Great Galactic War. The cult was formed by Velaren, a Force Adept who was once a slave of the Nightsister witches. It is unknown how but within months Velaren had recruited a plethora of other Force Adepts to his cause. Ranging from the weakest of Adepts to the strongest among them. When the Great Galactic War broke out the Brotherhood did not join the Sith Empire and instead declared them an enemy. While they saw the Empire as an enemy they did not make any moves against them, instead fighting a constant war with the Dathomiri witch tribes, there main enemies the Singing Mountain Clan and the Nightsisters. Velaren however was going insane and doubt was growing among the members about his leadership. Bargis Morn and Kalor Ventus created a movement within the cult which culminated in a Coup D'etat. The Coup saw the strongest of the Cult split in half, some supporting Morn and Ventus while the others supported Velaren. A battle broke out within the Brotherhood's temple and ended when Ventus cut down Velaren. Morn intended to take the mantle as leader with Ventus serving as his second-in-command. Which of course wasn't going to work. Ventus being the one who actually delivered the killing blow demanded that he be the one in command and as common among those of the Dark Side another duel broke out. Ventus defeated Morn and exiled him from the cult rather than killing him. Under Ventus the cult seemed to flourish unlike before. There petty war with the Dathomiri tribes ended and instead alliances were born between them. Ventus would later attack the Sith Empire's stronghold on the world utilizing his allies and even the native beasts of the world. Ventus' rule was not to last long however. In 4 BTC, Darth Igneous arrived on the planet seeking out the cult to serve as his soldiers. His search would have been fruitless if he had not found Bargis Morn, still alive several years after his exile. The disgraced adept became Igneous' first servant and led him to the Brotherhood's temple. His arrival at the temple provoked it's seer, Zay Yull to attack. An effort that would proof mis-used when Igneous cut her down. Unhindered Igneous would enter the temple, it's inhabitants all gathered in the main hall while Kalor stood in the center of a dueling arena. It was obvious what was to occur and Igneous proved himself stronger than the cult's best. Easily beating Kalor in a lightsaber duel and mortally wounding him. However Igneous used his power to keep the man alive while he forced the rest of the cult to swear loyalty to him. Under Igneous the cult would be reformed as Igneous' Knights where they served as his personal soldiers for his plans. Bargis Morn would serve as one of his most elite enforcers while the cult's assassin Kama'ara Saren would be cut down before she could betray him and Kalor became his foremost pupil after his body was reconstructed with cybernetic limbs. =An Army of Dark Siders:= After Igneous had reformed the cult into his Knights he left the world, giving the Knights there first orders. Igneous traveled to a planet that was currently uncharted by the Galactic Republic or the Sith Empire. Igneous arrived on the world and made his way to a large temple on the world. There he met the remnants of a Sith splinter-faction, a faction that he had assisted in defeating several years ago. The Dark Siders of course couldn't tell it was him. All who fought him in that battle were dead and his face was obscured by a mask. The remnants' leader demanded that Igneous leave and of course he refused. Igneous fought the leader and several others before he forced them to submit. In turn with there leaders at his beck-and-call the rest would follow. A time later Igneous' knights made there arrival on the world, aboard a captured Thranta-''Class'' Corvette. Another inhabitant of the planet, Sin'Ga Le-Vet attempted to put an end to Igneous' plans. The two would fight and Igneous would only barely win, where he killed the elderly man. Now that Igneous had removed any obstacles from the world and had an army at his back they left the world. The Knights would be sent on several missions for the Sith Lord for several months recruiting mercenaries, attacking outposts of the Republic or Empire, corrupting individuals to his side and gathering starships for his operations. Category:Dark Side OrganizationsCategory:Force-based Organizations